Life Support
by Katie Adamsen
Summary: An HIV afflicted Yuuri Katsuki attends a support group for people with his condition. There, he meets Viktor Nikiforov, a former drug addict, and Yuri Plisetsky, an angry teen with his own set of problems. Yuuri and Viktor become good friends almost instantly and become a key part of each other's lives. Meanwhile, Plisetsky is struggling to tell his crush Otabek how he feels.


**WARNING:  
**

The following story tackles some dark subject matter such as death, drug use, and abusive relationships.

 _Reader Discretion is advised._

Perspiration secreted from Yuri's hands as he stood outside the community center. His reason for being there? Life Support.

Yuri had been diagnosed as HIV positive a few months back, most likely the result of a blood transfusion he'd received after contracting a serious infection. An ailment that could eventually take his life was definitely frightening.

A close acquaintance had been the one to tip him off about this support group that shared his affliction. This revelation gave Yuri feelings of both excitement and anxiety. Meeting new people and making friends hadn't really been his strong suit in life.

 _They're just like you,_ he tried telling himself, _there's nothing to be afraid of._

"Oi! Either go through the damn door or get the hell out of my way!" an angry-sounding voice hollered. Yuri flinched before turning towards the source, a pale faced teen with semi-long hair tied into a small ponytail; he was scowling at him.

"Ah sorry," the awkward male frantically apologized, "I didn't mean to be in anybody's way. Are you here for Life Support too?"

"Reluctantly," the junior confirmed, "a friend invited me. I told him so many times I didn't want to do it, but he kept nagging me. The only reason I'm here now is so he'll get off my back. Now move before I kick your fatso ass."

Yuri complied with the young man's demand and stepped aside before following him inside. It was a small group; only about six people were present. Yuri seated himself beside a tall man with silver hair and striking blue eyes; he was quite the looker. The group director opened up by asking everyone to state their name. That's when Yuri learned the handsome man's name: Viktor. It also came to his knowledge that he and the angry teen he had met outside shared the same name. The group director gave the bitter youth the nickname Yurio in order to avoid confusion. It was apparent that he was not pleased with it. With everyone's identity revealed, the floor was open for anyone to share. Everyone was silent until the silver-haired man raised his hand.

He stood up from his chair and began by saying, "For anyone new, I've been coming to these sessions for three years, which I know sounds like a long time."

"You're like a veteran," Yuri commented before scaling back embarrassment. "Oh no, that sounded bad. I mean you're obviously not that old—"

"It's alright. Actually, I'd say it's pretty accurate. It's been an ongoing battle, starting from withdrawals and then actually figuring out I had HIV."

"Withdrawals?"

"Heroin."

"Lots of people with HIV/AIDS are addicts who share needles," the director explained. Another attendee shuddered at the thought.

"Not a big needle fan?" Viktor joked. The brunette across the room gripped his shoulders and shook his head.

Hearing Viktor speak seemed to spark something in those around him, as more and more people began to open up. The only person who didn't seem to want to share was Yurio. The teen just remained slumped over in his chair. A sense of curiosity hung over Yuri's head. What was with this kid? What was his story? All these questions Yuri knew he'd properly never get the answers to. At least, not from Yurio himself.

The group later dispersed; Viktor approached Yurio to ask if he wanted to get a cup of coffee. "No," the blonde responded dismissively, "I hate that swill. I'm going home."

Viktor looked rather disappointed that his friend had not accepted the offer. He then caught sight of the dark-haired boy who had been sitting next to him. The young man was now seated on a bench, presumably waiting for the bus.

"Hey Yuri!" he called out. Yuri blushed slightly as he watched the older male approach him.

"Oh, h-hey Viktor," he stuttered.

Viktor then proceeded to extend the same invitation that he had to Yurio. Yuri was definitely shocked to receive such a friendly offer from someone he hardly knew.

"I don't know," he responded, "this is pretty much the only bus that goes straight to my neighborhood."

"I can drive you home after," Viktor offered.

The man was incredibly persistent; all for the sake of having some company. After taking a few moments to think about it, Yuri accepted. His answer to the call of caffeine was met with a massive grin.

There was a small, family-owned café only a block away from the community center. Yuri knew the owners personally so he went there quite often. He and Viktor entered the establishment and were greeted by one of the owners.

"Hey Yuri," the young woman addressed him.

"Hey Yuuko," he replied. The woman's attention was then drawn to the presence of Viktor.

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"Viktor Nikiforov, miss," the man in question introduced himself.

"We just came from Life Support," Yuri explained.

"Oh yeah," Yuuko responded, "I heard about that from your folks." Yuri got a little embarrassed about his parents' need to share every aspect of his life.

Yuuko sat the pair of gentlemen at a table before taking their order. Yuri and Viktor started to make light conversation regarding topics outside the realm of disease. They learned about each other's families, jobs, just normal small talk.

"It's pretty toasty in here," Viktor commented as he removed his scarf and coat. Yuri's eyes grew wide as he could now could see the swelling and scaring of a former addict. The silver-haired male took notice of Yuri observing his marks. "It's not something I'm proud of." Yuri became flustered upon being caught staring, making Viktor chuckle. "I've come a long way though. It's all thanks to the great friends I have."

"I've never really had a lot of friends," Yuri confessed.

"Well I'd be more than happy to be your friend." This phrase earned a shy smile from the young man across the table.

The two each paid for their coffee and exited the cafe. Viktor upheld his promise to drive Yuri back to his place.

"Well this is my stop," Yuri said while unbuckling his seatbelt. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem," Viktor responded as the passenger side door became ajar. "Have a good evening."

"Yeah, you too."

Yuri exited the vehicle and made his way up the landing to his home. Viktor waited until his new friend was through the door before speeding away from the scene.


End file.
